Silver Eyed Blood
by SilverWolf2135
Summary: In a world where servants of Evil terrorize the citizens of Remnant, 8 hunters try to combat the coming storm of evil. However, should they wish to triumph over this evil, it will mean giving up their humanity, and maybe even the life they've tried so hard to build.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope your doing well. Welcome to Silver Eyed Blood. Now, keep in mind that I'll be doing this fanfic based off of any lore I myself know and support, and before I get asked in a review, no. The vampires here will not be Twilight vampires. Also, I'm gonna try to put in some music into this fanfic. Everyone so often, you'll see music links. Those musical pieces are pieces I feel that can go well with the mood I'm trying to create. Let me know if this is somewhat efficient. If it's not, I'll stop leaving the links. Anyway guys, enjoy.**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 1

watch?v=DKoLpIw9s9s

As the moon shone it's pale light down on the earth, a figure clad in red took a deep breath. She had always loved the night more then the day. There was something odd about the moon that drew her to it. Pale, soft, calming, not like the sun, which more then often enough, burned her skin. "Ruby, come on. We need to head back to camp. Pyrrha and Jaune are back." She turned around to see her blonde half sister standing behind her. "Okay Yang. Just give me a few seconds" Yang nodded, understanding what Ruby was going though. Today was the anniversary of her mothers death. Ever since their home had been destroyed, they couldn't go back to their mothers grave. But she had enjoyed the moon more then the sun, so this was as close to her as Ruby was going to get. "Mom, I miss you. I wish I could go back to that day. Some how convince you to not go. To stay with Yang and I." That was all Ruby said. She grabbed her bag off the ground, and followed in her sisters footprints.

* * *

watch?v=-slimYQAI6Q

"Everyone, we need to have a talk. Now" As Ruby gave the order, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Blake, and of course, her girlfriend, Weiss moved towards a tent the size of a small building. Jaune, a blonde haired, blue eyed knight led his fiery red head Paladin into to the tent, just Ren, a quiet, black haired, pink eyed Ninja, led his respective girlfriend Nora, an energetic, bright orange haired Brute of a fighter.

Yang led her black haired girlfriend as well, a Shadow Wraith named Blake, who's eyes glowed a bright amber, seeing though even the darkest night. Weiss herself was something of a Rune Knight, having mastered both Dust, and her sword. The pale skinned, silvery haired girl ran up to her ladybug haired girlfriend. "Ruby, what's going on? The herd hasn't moved has it?" "No. I just want to talk to everyone and find out where they want to go." As they entered, they each took a seat at a fair sized table, just big enough to accommodate everyone. Ruby stood up. "Okay everyone, as you all know, the Grimm herd is moving closer. We're safe for at least another two days, but we can't fall behind like last time. Anyone have any ideas on where to head to next?" Jaune spoke first. "We could head towards Vale. We might make it time for the Vytal festival, and maybe we can beat the herd there." "That was something Nora and I were thinking about too. We're starting to run low ammo and food. We need to find a town to resupply, and Vale is a defend able city, and with the festival, we could take care of the herd." Ruby looked toward Ren. Ruby turned to her sister and teammate. "Blake, Yang, what do you think?" "We think it's the best course of action. With the festival, there's bound to be more fighters there, and like Ren said, we do need more supplies." Ruby turned to Weiss. "Weiss?" Weiss said nothing, only nodding in agreement with her friends. "Alright then. It's official. We'll stay here for tonight, first thing tomorrow, we'll head off for Vale. Everyone get some sleep. We'll need it."

* * *

watch?v=wc_TedJ7OOI

As Ruby and her friends got ready for bed, the sounds of Grimm could be heard. Animals who had lost their aura, they lived only to consume the aura of others, in hopes of restoring their own. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them had been tracking the team of huntsmen/huntresses for close to a week. Beowolfs, King Taijitus, even Deathstalkers. They had to move towards Vale soon, or end up a mangled meal for these creatures of evil.

 **And that's going to be it for now guys. I hope you enjoyed. Now, I will make everyone a supernatural creature, but first I want to do romances and over skill of the group first. Anyway guys, thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think of the story, let me know what you think of the music, let me know how I could improve, let me know what you want to happen next, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what's going on? I hope your enjoying this as much as I am. I hope I'm doing this whole Music links thing right, I feel that the overall mood can be more atmospheric with the right music. Anyway guys, lets not waste anymore time. Enjoy.**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 2

watch?v=f1pBAAIDkl8&t=116s

As everyone moved on, they noticed that the sounds of wildlife soon filled the air. Hearing various animals wasn't uncommon here. It was one of the largest regions that could support life. Endless plains, lush green forests, water as clear as glass, this area was known as the Veldt to the locals, a place everyone visited at least once in their life. As they neared the Serpent River. Blake spoke up. "Ruby, we should rest for an hour or two. We need to hunt a few animals for supper, and we need to refill water. This may be the last time we have a chance to do so before reaching Vale,"

"Yeah, your right Blake. Yang, take Pyrrha and Ren, see if you can catch us some supper. If you see any Grimm, let us know. Nora, I want you to start to refill our water skins. Jaune, get a fire going, Weiss, see if you can find a few fair size sticks. I'll do a quick scout around and see what I find."

watch?v=Byz6960tWxQ

* * *

As everyone sent out to do their assigned tasks, Ruby went for her scouting run. As hard and unforgiving her world was, she couldn't deny that it had beauty to it. Birds chirping in the forest, dragonflies flying though the air, sunlight lighting everything in sight, it was a sight that could leave anyone breathless. As Ruby came to a clearing she thought she saw a figure move. "Who's there? It's alright, I won't hurt you. You can come out." A small girl came out from the shadows. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name's Ruby. What's your name?" The small girl looked shy, and scared. Like she hadn't seen another human being in over a year. Blue hair, almost golden eyes, she was almost as beautiful as Weiss. "Alice. My names Alice." Ruby came closer. "Come with me. I'll take you back with me. We'll keep you safe. We're on our way to Vale, you can come with us." Alice stepped forward a little. "You'd help me? Why?" Ruby came ever so closer. "My friends and myself promised to help anyone and everyone, regardless of who they are. That promise has yet to be broken, so I'll help whoever needs it, and you look like you could use it." Alice came out of the shade of the treeline. Her blue eyes almost glowed in the sunlight. "I trust you Ruby."

 **And that's it for now guys. I know it's been a while, but school has been hard and my motivation low. Anyway, maybe I'll get back into the swing of things during summer. IDK. Leave a comment, leave a review, let me know what you want to happen, let me know how I could improve, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I hope your doing well. Now, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters the past few days. School and life have taken all my energy, but I had some time to write this one, I hope it's enough. Enjoy.**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 3

watch?v=Byz6960tWxQ

As Ruby led Alice back to camp, Alice seemed to be looking for someone or something. "What are you looking for Alice? Maybe we found it on our way here." Alice looked up at Ruby. "You haven't seen any Grimm have you? My teacher has a theory she wants to test, and I want to help her. She claims this could help in ways we can only imagine. I want to help her, but I haven't found any Grimm, and I was starting to lose hope." Ruby shook her head. "Alice, if we find any Grimm, you leave them to me and my friends. They're dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt. We know how to deal with them."

"But do you know how to properly use them?" Ruby looked confused? "Use them? What use would they have? We can't eat them, they only exist to kill." Alice shook her head. "No. that's the theory my teacher wants tested. She made some kind of drink that she says can cure Grimm. Change them back to normal." Now Ruby was even more confused. "Grimm aren't sick though. They don't get sick."

"Ruby! Over here! We found some supper. Come on, get some while it's still hot." Ruby looked up to see Yang ahead of them. "Okay Yang. Tell the others to leave enough for two people, I found someone who looks like she could eat"

* * *

As Ruby told everyone how she had found Alice, everyone had questions. Blake spoke first. "Alice, how could someone like you hope to find a Grimm and survive? We're trained to kill them, and even we struggle sometimes. You look like your only 6 or 7, so how come your out here by yourself?" Alice looked at Blake. "I can handle some combat. I can somewhat fight. Enough that my teacher trusts me not get myself killed. And to answer your other question Blake, I know what Grimm are, I've been hunting them with my teacher, so we can test her theory." Weiss looked up. "You've mentioned your teacher a few times Alice. Who is she. What's her name." Alice looked at Weiss "I don't know her full name, but everyone calls her the SnowReaper. She lets me call her Ms Schnee."

 **And that's gonna have to do it for now guys. I promise to try to stay more active but with school, I might not be able to pull it off. And I have a message to merendinoemiliano, I like your idea of having Grimm Animals with Aura, and who knows, maybe I'll work it in somehow. Anyway guys, thanks for reading, I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope your doing well. Now this chapter will unfortunately be something of exposition dumb, but this will be one of maybe 2 exposition chapters, I will try to keep it to a minimum, so sorry guys, but there will be great lore is this fanfic, so maybe it'll pay out in the end. Anyway guys, again sorry, but I hope you can find something to enjoy**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 4

 **watch?v=Wew8kC4tvNQ**

"You know my sister? I thought she was still in Atlas. What's she doing here?" Alice shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that someone named Ironwood wanted her here, and that she'll follow him to the end of Remnant and back. I'm sorry, but that's all I know." Yang spoke up. "You said that Winter had a theory about Grimm, what is that theory?" Alice looked into the fire, as if going back in time.

* * *

watch?v=-QvzoTieeac

"In the beginning, there were no Grimm, only Humans and what my teacher calls Aura Animals, animals born with Aura. At first, they were hunted for food and Dust crystals, before we could mine them. Some people who eat them could grow more powerful, but it depended on what kind animal, and what kind person they were. But over time, they became more and more rare, and around this time, the Grimm appeared. As the Grimm grew in number, Aura Animals slowly faded into memory. Now there are no more Aura Animals, only Grimm and their blood lust. My teacher thinks someone or something corrupted them, and thinks with the right combination of Dust or maybe even a potion, we could bring them back, maybe forever. But we don't know, it's only a theory that has no legs to stand on. That's why I'm out here. Ms Schnee said she needed a live Grimm to test her theory on. We think if it's proven right, we can reverse whatever happened to the Grimm"

* * *

Alice looked at Yang "That's why I'm out here. We'll give Grimm a use in this world, we can reverse the clock, bring back the Golden Ages. I need your help. If can capture a Beowolf, and take it back to Ms Schnee, we can see if it'll work."

watch?v=u3o5YtTPvJ0

Ruby sighed. "Alice, there's no way to promise that this will work. As much as I would like to believe in Winter and you, I don't see how this could work out well. Everyone, what do you think."

Weiss spoke first. "I trust my sister, she's the mother I didn't have. If she thinks she can cure the Grimm, I'll take her word for it." Blake spoke up next. "Atlas has the most advanced technology in all of Remnant. If there was a chance for this experiment, it would be now." Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Yang and Blake all nodded in response. Ruby looked at Alice. "You'll have to do whatever I say, understand?" Alice nodded "Everyone get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrows hunt. Alice, you'll bunk up Weiss and myself"

 **And that's it for now guys. Now, in terms of making everyone some sort of supernatural creature, I'm probably gonna have everyone eat a piece of meat that comes from a Aura Animal, or maybe a cured Grimm, I don't know yet. Let me know what you think should happen and what kind of creatures everyone should be. I'll get this out of the way, Pyrrha will be a mermaid, and Ruby will be either a werewolf or a vampire, one of the two. Anyway guys, let me know what you think, let me know how I could improve, and I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope your doing well. Now the next chapter will decide Winter's theory on Grimm and the possibility of a cure or not will be true. Enjoy the capture of the test subject. See if you can guess what happens to the Grimm.**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 5

watch?v=o4BhaMSiPgM

As everyone turned to enter their tents, Ruby sat by the fire, thinking things over in her head. If Alice and Winter were right, they could finally go back home and rebuild. No one would ever fear the Grimm again. Weiss and herself could finally start a family, they could all start one big happy family. That was her dream, to have her friends and family with her. If this worked, that dream could become her reality. The idea of holding her son or daughter in her hands, and with her wife Weiss with her, in a house, with everyone beside her, it would be the prefect way to end this chapter of her life. She could almost picture it, her son or daughter, with her mothers eyes, kind, pure, innocent. They would have a real childhood. They wouldn't fear the Grimm, they wouldn't fear anything. Ruby got up and went towards her tent. If she was going to make that dream come true, she would need rest. She'll need to be on top of her game to see that dream come true.

watch?v=lmlf93pG_U0

As Ruby looked though Crescent Rose's scope, she could see a Beowolf pup, not even a year old. She looked around for any other Grimm, but saw nothing. "He'll do. Time to tell the others" As Ruby descended the tree, she thought back to last night. "Please let this work. I want my happy ending. Even if it's only for a year, please."

* * *

watch?v=f1pBAAIDkl8

"Guys, Ruby's back." As Weiss looked up, she saw that Yang was telling the truth. A smile spread across her face. "Ruby, what did you find? Anything that we can use?" Ruby faced Yang. "Yeah, a Beowolf pup, not even a year old, no there's Grimm in that area to, so it's our best bet. Everyone, pack up, and lets get ready to move, we have a hunt that needs to be had." As everyone dismantled the camp, Alice approached Ruby. "We're near Vale. I know a shortcut though a cave system. It'll be dark, but we can make it to Vale in a few hours. I used to explore the cave when I was little." Ruby patted Alice's head. "Good to know Alice. If all goes well, we'll be back in Vale before sunset. Go get your stuff ready. We'll be in for a long walk.

watch?v=1aqFgJ6GMuM

As they neared the area that Ruby had scouted, Weiss felt a surge of energy flow though her. She had talked to Ruby the night before about what she had been thinking that night, and she wanted the same thing. If this worked, they could start to build the life they always wanted. Granted, Dust pregnancy was still in it's infant stages, but she trusts her sister to know how do to the procedure without any damages. Yang and Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, they could all start the dream they had shared since Beacon. It was enough to make even a Schnee tremble with anticipation. "Guys, there's the pup. Now!"

watch?v=lMd6V1IOJ5k&t=102s

Weiss knew, pup or not, it wouldn't come easy. As they surrounded the little Grimm, it started to snarl and show it's teeth, teeth that could tear flesh apart with ease. Weiss knew that if it had grown, it would've become a bad beowolf. "Weiss, freeze it." Weiss obeyed her girlfriends order. Summoning ice Dust, she used Myrtenaster to aim it towards the Beowolf pup. Taking the form of a ice wall, she blocked the way to Nora and Ren, who stood ready to catch it if it moved even the tiniest bit. Blake used her Semblance to make a copy of her self, and moved to grab the pup, only to have it slip from her hands. "No! Yang, grab him!" As the Blonde Brawler moved to capture the infant Grimm, it ran between her legs, moving towards the forest. Before it could make it's grand escape, Jaune threw Crocea Mors into it's path, the shield blocking it's path. Ruby shot a stun round at the pup, which fell to the ground.

watch?v=jrBYw0KoWEQ

"That's that. Alice, get him into a cage, we need to head towards this cave system fast, while we still have light." As Alice put the beowolf pup in the custom cage she had brought, Ruby turned to the others. "Well done guys. When we get to Vale, we'll stop by the Charmed Qrow. Drinks are on me. Alice, led the way." As Alice led them into a nearby cave, Ruby could almost taste her dream coming true.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 6

watch?v=4qCYxhB1Kc4&t=5s

As Alice led the way, her torch lit the way, like a little beacon of light in the darkness. Ruby had Crescent Rose ready to fire, should anything come up. Blake and Yang had their rear covered. As long as nothing happened, they could make it to Vale by twilight, and maybe make it to the Charmed Qrow by nightfall. "Alice, how much further? We have to be getting close right?" Alice nodded. "Another 10 minutes, and we should see sunlight, assuming the sun hasn't already set." Ruby nodded. It had been at least an hour since they entered the dark caves, and Ruby knew that the days were growing shorter. She just hoped they could make it in time. Vale was your stereotypical city, stores, schools, Beacon, everything that came with a city. But that said, she also knew a few nasty criminals lived in Vale, and they came out at night, looking for trouble. It was nothing they couldn't handle, but all Ruby wanted to do was lie down on a bed and sleep. "Guys, I see sunlight. Another 5 minutes, and we'll be in Vale." As Alice threw her torch down, Ruby could tell she was telling the truth. Her dream was getting closer by the minute,

watch?v=ffIZqKfavjA&t=12s

As they entered the city, they knew they were safe. Alice turned to face Ruby. "I've got to drop this off to Ms Schnee Come by in the morning and you can see first hand if her theory is right."

"We'll be there Alice. See you in the morning." As Alice ran towards Beacon, Ruby turned right and led her friends to the Charmed Qrow. "Hey there kiddo" "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby jumped up off the ground and grabbed her uncles arm. "Oh it's so good to see you. Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?" Qrow smiled. "Nope" The test of Ruby's team meet up with her. "Hiya Qrow. Do you have a few rooms for us?" Qrow looked at Yang. "Sure do. Come on in guys. Don't worry about paying, it's my treat." As Ruby led them inside, the smell of homemade food filled the air. She could also smell booze, but that wasn't saying much. If you knew

Qrow, you knew he was almost always drunk. His bar/inn was the most successful in all of Vale, which said a lot.

watch?v=j69CeyuNJjQ

As everyone put their bags and gear away under their bed, they took Ruby up on her offer. They all sat at a table, not far the from bar itself "Hey uncle. 1 bottle Fall's Grace, and a case of Springs Water." Qrow nodded an went out back to get his nieces order. Ruby looked at Weiss. "Weiss, if this pays out, we can finally start our family." Weiss shook her head and warped her arm around her girlfriend. "Ruby, I have all my family. Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, you. You guys are all I'll ever need." As Qrow came back with Yang's order of booze. She took a bottle of Springs water beer from the case. "I'll drink to that. To a better tomorrow." everyone raised their bottles to meet Yang's "A better tomorrow"

watch?v=FeVKnaLCkBE&t=50s

As everyone drank the night away, a shadowy figure stood, not even a km from the bar, a wicked smile on it's face. "We'll see how you handle killing the supernatural, when you _are_ the supernatural." they vanished into the darkness, almost melting into the shadows.

 **Hey guys, I hope yout enjoying this so far. Now, I want you guys to write down in a review or PM about what creature you want everyone to be(minus Ruby and Pyrrha, I already have plans for those two)and how they'll change into said creature, what changes will happen to their personality, and how everyone will take the transformation. Anyway guys, be sure to stick around. It's gonna get pretty creepy soon**


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 7

watch?v=Z_vM-r9yJsk

As morning rose, Ruby got everyone up. She promised they'd be there for the test results, and she'd keep that promise. "Come on guys, lets go."

As Ruby led the way, hope and determination filled her. Her dream was almost here. She could hear her daughter now. The smell of the forest around her. It would be prefect. As Ruby led them to Beacon, she noticed Alice waiting by the door way. "Ruby! Over here."

"Alice, good morning. What's going on?" Alice snapped her fingers. The doors opened. "Good they work. Follow me."

* * *

watch?v=r9Shs7AwmBs

As Alice led everyone deeper into the darkness of her lab, Ruby became increasing uneasy. She felt someone was watching her, and they met her harm. "Alice, are you sure this is the way? I don't know about this." Alice nodded. "It's not much farther." As they came to a more open room, Ruby heard a loud CRASH! Alice turned around, sadness and remorse in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ruby. This is the only way. For what it's worth, the test was a success, but someone offered me a deal I can't refuse, and they want you and your friends out of the picture." Ruby turned back, only to find a great armored door blocking their only way out. "This is a trap! Everyone, get ready." As Ruby drew Crescent Rose, Alice stepped back. "If you can beat this, you may be able to escape in time. Good luck." Alice flipped a switch

watch?v=pug7eKPcRb4

The floor started to rumble. Ruby looked around, trying to find the source. Suddenly, a rainbow colored Grimm appeared out of nowhere. Ruby had never seen anything like this before in her life. "Weiss, freeze it! Yang, get Blake a start pounding on it. Jaune, Pyrrha, we'll need a some cover. Nora, go for it's legs, Ren, it's head." As everyone surrounded it, it let out a howl, that pierced the very air around them. Suddenly it lashed out, going after Ruby. As Ruby readied herself, the Rainbow Wolf jumped over her, just out of reach. Ruby felt it's claws dig into her skin, and some fluid enter her bloodstream. As ruby cried out in pain, Weiss ran over to her side. "Ruby! Everyone, NOW!" As everyone attacked the beast, Weiss tended Ruby. "Weiss, leave me. I'll only slow you down." Weiss shook her head. "I'm not leaving you Ruby, we're making it out of here. All of us." As Pyrrha drove her sword into the Rainbow Wolfs skull, it's teeth bite into her arm, causing Pyrrha to cry out in pain as the same rainbow fluid entered her body. The beast fell to the floor, lifeless. As Jaune mended Pyrrha, there was a sudden voice. "You've done well slay my pet. However, I'm not done yet. You will never see the world the same again after this. Join us in our own world!" As the voice finished, a gas leaked from a nearby pipe "Everyone, run!"

watch?v=C_oNDCY8Nak

As everyone ran though the complex of mazes that Alice had led them down, everyone was becoming weaker. They knew they had to get out and fast, or who knows what will happen. They suddenly saw a bright light at the end of a hallway. "Guys, come on. We're almost out." Everyone ran towards the light, praying that they could make it. As the door started to close, everyone jumped all at once, barely making it out. As a explosion erupted the peace, everyone fell to the ground, the adrenaline wearing out.

watch?v=N4-P3xCD6bk

Jaune was the first to speak. "What's gonna happen to us?" Ruby turned to face Jaune. "I don't know, but we need to get back to Uncle Qrow."

"What's happened here?" As Ruby looked up, she saw Headmaster Ozpin. "Ozpin. We were exposed to a gas. Pyrrha and I have some sort of rainbow fluid in our bod-" Ruby couldn't even finish before falling unconscious.

 **And that's it for now guys. Sorry for the wait. Life got a little chaotic on me, and I've been too tired to write. But this should changed soon. See you next chapter.** **And sorry if you didn't get to see the fight. I'll try to have more fights later on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hope you doing well. Now, the lack of people reading this is one of two reasons this chapter took so long, the other I've been uploading A WhiteRose under the sea to archive of our own, with a few changes to the story. In all honesty guys, unless I get more people reading this, I might abandon it. That is something I don't want to do, and I know that some chapters are lacking, but keep in mind, I'm not a pro writer, and it takes a lot out of me to write these, only for it too not get much love and attention. Anyway guys, enjoy**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 8

watch?v=J7DvsG5U25A

Ruby awoke to the sound of hospital machinery. The beep of a life support system, the talk between doctor and nurse, the feeling of plasma in her bloodstream. As Ruby looked around, she noticed how dark it was outside. Pitch black, like the inside of a deep cave. "How long was I out for" Suddenly a voice spoke up. "One week, seven hours, and 31 minutes." Ruby turned to her right, only to find Professor Ozpin, sitting in a chair. "Professor, what happened? Where are the others?" Ozpin checked his scroll. "Everyone is fine. Their simply resting. That gas has had some side effects on everyone, including you, Ruby" Ruby sat up in her hospital bed. "What kind of side effects?" Ozpin said nothing. He took out a knife, and pricked his finger, drawing blood. Suddenly, Ruby was overcome with hunger. She jumped at Ozpin, only to be stopped by restraints on the bed itself, her silver eyes, now a red deeper and darker then was natural. Ozpin didn't move. He didn't even flinch. He simply nodded, as his aura healed the wound. "As I thought, you're a vampire now." Ruby suddenly snapped out of her blood lust. "What? I thought vampires didn't exist." Ozpin shook his head. "Vampire have been extinct for thousands of years. It seem the sermum that was injected into you, had vampire DNA in it. This corrupted your own DNA, and made you into this."

watch?v=BzYAKDUaR18

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was a monster that could only live though killing other people. She would have to kill countless people, just to prolong her own life. Ruby broke down crying, praying that this was a nightmare, that she'd wake up in her uncles inn, and she would learn of a new job for her and her friends, and she'd be off once again. "Is there anyway for me to return to normal?" Ozpin looked at his scroll. "The doctors are examining the serum that turned you and your teammates, but they say that it will be some time before they get any results."

watch?v=F6GMVUrVLNc

Ruby's eyes grew larger. "wait, is everyone a vampire?" Ozpin shook his head. "No. Everyone was affected by the gas, but Ms Nikos and yourself are the only ones who were changed into mythical creatures." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. So what happened to Pyrrha." Ozpin stood up. "That's for Ms Nikos to tell you. Rest. You'll need it." Ozpin opened the door and left. Ruby laid back down, question everything. Would she be alright? How would everyone take this? How could she live like this? But the most important question of all, what would Weiss think?

 **And that's it for now guys. Now this would've been a much longer chapter, but I want to find out if this gets a decent amount of views. Unless this chapter gets 25 views at least, I don't think I'll be making another chapter. See you guys later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back with more Silver Eyed Blood. Now, sorry for not updating this in a while. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 9

As Ruby got up from her bed, she heard much more then she would if she were human. She could hear everyone's heartbeat. Every word, every machine, everyone's conversation. "Where's the others who arrived?"

"Rooms 134 and 135. I don't know how they survived that gas. That would've killed anyone else." As Ruby heard this, she thought back to her friends. As Ruby opened the door, she suddenly smelled the hot blood in everyone's body. The smell was sweeter then flowers, she could almost taste it, better then even the sweetest strawberries. It took all of her strength to not lash out and kill everyone there. "Excuse me, miss, but it's best that you lay down and rest." Ruby shook her head. "I have to see if my friends are alright. Please." The nurse saw the desperation in Ruby's eyes, almost glowing like a light in the dark. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

As Ruby neared the rooms her group was staying, she felt as though she had left them for years, and this was the first time she had seen them since. "Yang!" As Yang looked up, she saw her baby sister, barley alive, like the rest of them. Yang got up and walked toward her sister, before warping her in a tight bear hug. "Don't scare me like that again, you hear me?"

All Ruby could do is return the hug, her new found strength almost crushing Yang's body. "Ack! Ruby, you're a lot stronger then I am. Let go!" As Ruby let go, she realized how much stronger she was. "Sorry Yang, I'm still getting used to this. Why can't I smell your blood? I can't smell anyone's blood. Out in the hallway, the scent was overwhelming, so why is it different for you guys?" Blake spoke up from her bed. "Ozpin theorized that it's because we were exposed to the gas. He thinks that we're all infected, and that you and Pyrrha transformed quicker then the rest of us because of the fluid that came from the Grimm we fought. He doesn't know if we'll change or not."

Ruby looked down. "Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune wanted to see you when you woke up. Pyrrha changed like you, but not like you. It's better if you see it for yourself." Ruby looked at Blake. "Where are they?"

"Room 165. It's on the other side of the hospital."

* * *

As Ruby found her way to Room 165, she felt a crushing sense of guilt. Whatever happens to her team, it's on her. She trusted Alice, and that's what got them here. As Ruby opened the door, she saw a sight that shocked her. Jaune was sitting next to a pool of water. Pyrrha was inside the pool, but instead of legs, she had a tail, a bright red tail, as red as her hair.

 **That's gonna have to do it for now guys. See you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Silver Eyed Blood.

Chapter 10

"Why Ruby?" Ruby turned to face Jaune, tears running down his eyes. "Why did you trust her!?"

"Jaune, please. I thought I was doing the right thing." Jaune's eyes burned with a fury Ruby had never seen. "NO! You did it to fulfill you little fantasy. Because of you and your dreams, Pyrrha's like this, your a monster, and it's all you fault that we almost died! Get out of here! No one wants you here. Not even Yang." Ruby was on the verge of tears. She looked at Pyrrha, only for Pyrrha to look away. Ruby ran out of the hospital, and into the dark wood.

* * *

As Yang approached where Jaune and Pyrrha were staying, she didn't see Ruby there. "Hey Jaune, did Ruby stop by?" Jaune wouldn't look at Yang. "Yes. I told her that no one wants, even you. After what she did to Pyrrha, how can we forgive her?"

"WHAT? Where did she go?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care. If she wants our forgiveness, she'll have to fight for it." Yang looked at Pryyha. "Pyrrha, you can't be serious. Anyone would've done what she did. You would've done the same." Pyrrha looked at her tail. While Jaune said it only enhanced her beauty, she had doubts she could ever fight again. "Unless there's something someone can do to help us Yang, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned Jaune around, her purple eyes now glowing a deep red. "If I don't come back with Ruby, I'll strangle you with your own guts, fuckstick." Yang turned to find Blake and Weiss, hoping they'd at least help her.

* * *

As Yang, Blake, and Weiss walked into the moonlit night, they could tell how hard this was going to be. If Ruby was strong enough to make Yang gasp for air, who knows how fast she might move. Weiss was on the verge of tears. Weiss had been in the same Room as Ren and Nora, although they offered their support, the doctor said they needed at least one more day of rest. Weiss, had been heartbroken when she heard what Jaune had done. She almost impaled him on Myrtenaster, only stopping at Pyrrha's request.

They had been out in the woods for two hours, and they were starting to lose hope. Weiss called out one more time. "Ruby please! Come out. It's us! We won't hurt you." Silence. "I know you won't hurt me, but I might hurt you." Yang, Blake, and Weiss spun around, to see Ruby before them, silver orbs glowing in the moonlight, blood all over her face. "Ruby?" Weiss moved closer, only for Ruby to take several steps back. "Please Weiss, I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I killed a deer, but it's not enough. Don't come looking for me." With that, Ruby vanished, moving at a speed that made her Semblance look like a joke.

* * *

As Yang made her way back to Jaune and Pyrrha's room, all she could think about was how she was going to kill Jaune. Rip his head off? Punch him so hard, his chest explodes from the inside? As she entered the Room, she saw Professor Ozpin, pouring some form of Dust into Pyrrha's tank. "Professor, Ruby, she-"

"I know miss Xiao Long. Jaune told me everything. I think I might know a way to help Miss Rose. But first, we must tend to Ms Nikos. Hand me a vial of blue Dust from my suitcase please" Yang looked though the case, until finding a vial of blue Dust, almost glowing. She handed it to Ozpin, who poured it into the water. "Ms Nikos, try to imagine you having your legs back." As Pyrrha closed her eyes, her tail began to glow, and split into two.


	11. Chapter 11

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 11

As Ruby ran though the dark forest, she wondered what would happen to her. If the tales her mother told her when she was little had any value, she would be cursed to forever fight and kill for blood. Sunlight would kill her. Garlic would hinder her to the point of being defenseless. The thought of it all was enough to being Ruby to her knees.

She couldn't live the life she envisioned. Weiss, Yang, Blake, everyone would hate her. And they had every right to hate her. She had risked everyone's life, all because she wanted a life that was impossible for her to have, much less deliver. And because of her, Pyrrha had a tail instead of legs, she wouldn't be able to fight ever again, Jaune hated her, Ren and Nora probably hated her for endangering them, and everyone else, and she couldn't even be with her older sister, or her lover. Ruby curled into a ball, and started to cry, her tears seeping into the cool, soft earth beneath her. As she cried, she thought of Weiss, her soothing voice, her beautiful blue eyes, she kind nature that Ruby had fought to let shine.

* * *

"Ozpin, please, you have to help us. If we don't find Ruby soon, who knows what will happen to her. I can't lose my baby sister, I won't let it happen." Blake held her girlfriends hand while she talked to Ozpin. Blake couldn't help but notice that Yang's heart was beating a million miles an hour. She could almost taste the sweat coming off her. "Ms Xiao Long, I understand your concern. I went though the same thing when I was your age, but now is not the time for rash actions. Ms Rose is confused and scared, Mr Ark and Ms Nikos are the same way, and keep in mind that Ms Rose is the most dangerous person we know. If we rush into this, one or more of us could be hurt or killed."

Yang was taken back by Ozpin. "How could you have gone though the same thing, Professor? We all thought Vampires, and what ever Pyrrha is were mythical creatures. What's going on?"

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha, eyes closed, two legs drifting aimlessly on the water. "It's difficult to explain right now. All that matters now is that we get Ms Rose back, and get her thirst under control.

Now, I have a type of Dust that will render her immobile for a time being. I'll need your help Ms Xiao Long, as well as you Ms Belladonna. I don't Ms Schnee will be joining us. I saw the look on her face when you returned from trying to reason with Ms Rose."

"Then lets go. If we hurry, we might find Ruby before sunrise. We can't let her burn."

"Calm down Ms Xiao Long. Sunlight won't your sister. The worst that could happen is that Ruby has to find shelter in a cave. Sunlight won't kill her, it'll just hurt like a bad sunburn. And we can't rush into these things. It'll take time and patience to recapture Ruby, and with only three of us, this will be-"

"Four of us. I'm coming too." Everyone turned around to see Weiss standing the doorway, Myrtenaster in her hand. "I can't let Ruby go. Not after everything we've been though together."

"I'll go too. If you'll have me." Everyone spun around to Jaune standing up, Crocea Mors at the ready. "It's my fault Ruby's out there alone. I said somethings I shouldn't have. Please. I need to make up for what I've done."

As Ozpin tried to speak up, Yang cut him off. "Fine Jaune. But don't think this fully makes up for what you've done. Assuming we get out of this in one piece, you still have me to answer to." All Ozpin could is nod. "Five huntsmen. Well, I've seen people pull of crazier before. Let's go."

* * *

As Ozpin led everyone into the woods where ruby ran into, he felt a twinge of guilt. He had an idea of who caused this, and he prayed with every bone in his body that he as wrong. If he was right, then their troubles were only beginning. "Ozpin, this is where we found Ruby." As Ozpin snapped back into reality, he looked up towards where Yang was standing. "Good. Now, we need to call out to her. Ms Schnee, I think you may be the best one to call out to her." Weiss nodded.

"Ruby! Please. We have Professor Ozpin with us. He said he could help us." Nothing. "He was able to help Pyrrha. She got her legs back. He can help you. He can help us!" As everyone waited, they heard a quiet snap behind them, turning around to find Ruby, with her silver eyes now red. Ruby looks at Ozpin. "Can you really help me Professor?" Ozpin nodded. "All you have to do is trust me" RubyRuby shook her head. "I can't trust anyone anymore. Leave now, before I hurt you." Weiss took a step towards Ruby. "You won't hurt us Ruby. Your not like that. You help people, not harm them." Ruby stood there, trying to control herself. "That was before Weiss. Please, I can't control myself for much longer." Weiss inched closer to the girl who saved her from her own demon. "Ruby, please. Let us help you."

Ruby began to shake, opening her mouth, revealing her fangs."Forgive me" Ruby suddenly vanished, only to appear behind Yang, dashing for her neck. "Ruby!" Yang took a quick jab at her little sister, only to find it didn't even phase her. With a single powerful punch to the head, Yang was knocked to the ground, out cold. As Ruby began to move her head close to Yang's neck, she felt a sting on her cheek, only to find Ozpin and his cane three inches away from her face. Ruby knocked the cane out of his hand, and with a single push, set Ozpin flying towards a nearby tree

"Ruby, please stop this. This isn't you. You have to fight it." Ruby turned to look at Weiss, her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She was even more beautiful then Ruby had seen. "Join me Weiss. Become my mate, and we can be together forever." Ruby held out her hand. "Be with me forever my love." Weiss looked at her girlfriend, trying to take in everything that she heard. "No. Your not thinking straight Ruby. I can help you" Ruby lowered her arm. "The only way you can help me now is in death!" Ruby suddenly lunged at Weiss, only to be stopped by a wall of ice. "You shouldn't have done that." With a single kick, the wall of ice shattered into a million pieces, leaving Weiss stunned.

She raised Myrtenaster to defend herself, only to have her rapier knocked out her hand, falling into the ground next to her. Ruby pushed her prey down to the ground, barring her fangs, savoring the kill. Weiss had a look of pure terror and horror on her face. The girl she loved, the girl who had saved her, was now a monster.

Weiss closed her eyes, waiting for her painful death. Weiss suddenly heard a CRACK! As she opened her eyes, she saw Yang wrestling with Ruby, although it was obvious that she was losing fast. Weiss ran to grab Myrtenaster, praying she could help save Yang and Ruby. As Weiss reached her weapon, she heard a loud scream. She turned around to find Yang on the ground, her arm twisted behind her back, clearly broken. As Yang fell to the ground, Ruby moved to close the gap between her and her feast, when suddenly she couldn't see. She cried out in pain, as she moved away from her prey, trying to clear her eyes. Weiss looked up to Ozpin with a vial of silver Dust in his hand./p

"Ms Schnee, get ready to freeze Ms Rose, this will get ugly fast."

As Weiss readied Myrtenaster to freeze the monster before her, Ozpin threw the Dust in his hand, breaking the vial, covering Ruby in a silvery substance. As she cried out in pain, Weiss shot a beam of ice toward Ruby's legs, freezing her in place. "Ms Rose, I'm sorry for this, but it's for the best." Ruby looked at Ozpin, fury and hunger in her eyes. "LET ME GO!" Weiss suddenly shot a beam of yellow at Ruby, electrifying her, leaving Ruby paralyzed. "Let get her back to the hospital."  
As Ozpin tended to Yang, he noticed someone missing. "Mr Ark? MR ARK!"

"Here, I brought help." As Weiss turned to the direction of the voice, she saw Jaune, Nora, and Ren running towards them. "Guys, over here. Ruby's incapacitated, and Yang has a broken arm. Nora, help me with Ruby. Jaune, Ren, help Ozpin with Ruby." As everyone rushed to help, they failed to noticed a woman dressed in red, a strange smile on her face, as she melted into the darkness.

 **Hey guys. Now I want you to tell me in a review how you want this to go. I' starting to run low on ideas, and I want you guys to tell me how you want this to go.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I hope your doing well. Now, if you've read the last chapter, you may want to go back a reread it, as I added a fight scene. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Silver Eyed Blood

chapter 12

"Have we found out if everyone has transformed Alice?" Alice looked at her master, the woman who had ruined her life. "Ruby and the Nikos girl have transformed. Ruby is a vampire like we thought, and Ms Nikos has become a Siren. Although, no one else has transformed. My guess is that the gas isn't enough, and they'll need our potion to complete the process."

"Hmm. I see. How long until the next potion is ready?" Alice thought for a moment. "A week. Maybe two. Even then, it has to enter everyone's body, and they don't trust me anymore, and I expect that they'll be more cautious towards strangers. I'm not sure how we can infect everyone else."

"I have an idea. Just keep working on the next batch, and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Weiss looked at what was left of her girlfriend, sleeping in her hospital bed. Ozpin had said that Ruby's attack had been because she hadn't had enough blood, and that she'll need at least 5 liters of blood everyday to keep her thirst in check. Weiss wondered how she could support Ruby hunting without endangering herself and the others. Ozpin said that animal blood would be enough, but that Ruby would be very on edge until she grew used to the taste of animal blood. Weiss hadn't left Ruby's side since they got back. The doctors had been able to subdue her, and even got some blood into her system, but Ozpin said that she'd still need more.

Weiss felt the tears fall down her face. Everything had been ruined by that Alice girl. Ozpin said he had an idea of who she could be working for, and hoped he was wrong. Weiss wondered who Ozpin was so afraid of. He was the greatest huntsman alive, what would be so dangerous as to cause him fear?

* * *

"Yang, will you stay still? Your not going to get better by re breaking your arm." Yang let out a sigh. "Blake, I want to see how Ruby is doing."

Blake looked up from her book. "Ozpin said that Ruby is in good hands. She needs rest and blood after last night. You need to rest too." Yang sat down on her bed, her left arm in a cast. "We've been though worse Blake. Remember that time I almost lost my arm to your crazy ex?" Blake remembered that day. All too well.

It had been more then two years since they were ambushed by the White Fang at Vale. She could still sometimes here the sounds of people dying left and right, the smell of burning wood and flesh, the endless bodies the littered the ground as the White Fang cut down anyone who got in their way. The White Fangs leader, Adam, Blake's ex boyfriend, had killed more then 50 people that day, and had almost taken Yang's arm off. If it wasn't for Yang's mother, Raven, stepping in at the last minute, Yang would've been crippled, or worse, killed.

"Yes Yang, I remember. And you promised not to do anything overly stupid after that, remember?"

* * *

Ozpin looked at Ms Schnee though the window, holding Ms Roses hand, as if to warm her back to life. Ozpin sighed. It had been more then a thousand years since he had last hunted a vampire, and with Ms Nikos being transformed a Siren, this only made things more complicated. Ozpin wondered if Cinder was behind this attack, and if she was, when would she strike again? He didn't know.

He prayed that this would be the last time he had to confront the past. Yet he had thought the same thing a thousand years ago, and here he was, looking at the first vampire created in more then a thousand years, and a Siren, the first in two thousand years. He hoped that Ms Nikos wouldn't inherit the Siren curse. If so, things would only get worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 13

As Pyrrha came to, she noticed that Jaune was asleep, his head resting on his arms. "Oh Jaune. I hope this doesn't go on for much longer." As Pyrrha tried to swim around, she felt her legs kick through the water. "What!? Jaune, Wake up, It worked. I have my legs back." Jaune jumped back to life, to see that Pyrrha was telling the truth. Her crimson tail was gone, and her legs had returned. Of course, this came at a cost. Pyrrha wasn't wearing any undergarments, and Jaune had a front row seat to her crotch. "Ah, Pyrrha." Jaune turned his head back, raising his hand to his eyes. Lets get you some clothes."

* * *

As Ruby looked around her surroundings, she felt a calm wash over her. Like she was home. "Ruby" Ruby turned around to find her mother, Summer Rose behind her, her eyes glowing like lights in the night. "Ruby, I'm sorry this happened to you." Ruby shook her head. I can't change the past mom, no matter how much I may want to." Summer walked up to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's true, and now we can talk more freely, now that your one of us. I have to go now, but I can tell you one more thing. Be careful of Ozpin, he's not as he seems."

 **Short but sweet I'd like to think. What has Ozpin done? Why shoudn't Ruby trust him? Who knows?**


	14. Chapter 14

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 14

 **Hey guys, hope your doing well. Now this is a backstory chapter and it goes into a pretty dark places. Enjoy it**

"What are you talking about Mom? What's Ozpin done? He's done nothing but help us. Why shouldn't we trust him." Summer began to fade away. "Mom, please! I have to know. What has Ozpin done?" Summer tried to speak, but all Ruby could make out was "our family." This left Ruby with a sense of unease. What had Ozpin done to her family? Had Ozpin been behind what had happened to her and her friends? So many thoughts sprung to her head, but one thought she prayed with all her heart that she was wrong. Had Ozpin been behind her mothers death?

Weiss looked at Ruby's face, her calm breathing soothing Weiss's mood somewhat. Weiss couldn't help but think back to the day she and Ruby first meet. It had been their first day at Beacon, and Ruby had tripped over Weiss's bags. Weiss had called her out on it, with Ruby literally exploded a batch of fire Dust in her face. It had taken some time after that, but Weiss eventually warmed to the over eager red head.

Once they started dating, Weiss felt comfortable enough to tell Ruby her biggest secret. Her mother and father were related. She was the product of an incestuous relationship between her mother and father, who were brother and sister. Winter and Whitley where the same as her, hence why the Schnee semblance, their Glyphs, was a special semblance.

It had haunted her for her entire life. To make matters worse, her father said that she was going to secretly marry Whitely. "Keeps the bloodline pure" her father had said. That very same night, Weiss had packed her bag, grabbed Myrtenaster, and ran off to meet up with her friends, leaving behind the family she had hated. The only person in her family that she close to was her sister, Winter. Winter even helped them escape from their fathers personal legion.

When Weiss told Ruby, she was expecting her to leave her, like everyone else who she had told. But Ruby didn't Ruby didn't care about any of that. Ruby had been with her when her father tried to kill them both, only to be stopped by Winter. When Weiss told everyone else, they offered the same reaction.(Granted Yang was shocked to learn of her to-be sister in law, but she learned to look past it.)

And it was for that reason, Weiss knew that no matter what happened, her new family would always be there for her, which was why she stood by her girlfriend side, regardless of what she was.

Ozpin looks at a picture of himself and three others. His first ever team. Or what was more or less a team a thousand years ago. His closest friends at the time. He and his friends were the best supernatural hunters at their time, and their names were in the history books for any Huntsmen and Huntresses who trained today. Of Course, no one would recognize his name in the books. He changes it every hundred years, although he did sometimes cheat and use a past name no one had heard of in a few hundred years.

He had promised himself that he would make the world a better place, use his own curse to help everyone he could. Yet it was all for nothing. Thousands of years of hard work, now reduced to ashes as a Vampire and Siren had been born again, like the last vampire he had slain, little more then a few years ago. Ozpin wondered what the others would think? "How could I go though this again everyone? I'm not sure I can do it again."

Summer looked at her daughter, resting peacefully as she could at the moment. Although no one could see her, she had never left Ruby and Yang's side. After all, they were her daughters. She had lived most of her life with regrets, and made more then enough mistakes. Then when she enrolled at Beacon, and meet her team, for the first time in God knows how long, she felt safe. Like she could be herself without looking over her shoulder.

The one regret she still had, was that she couldn't be with Ruby now, as she went though the most difficult part of her life. "Forgive me Ruby. You asked me once if I told you everything about myself. I couldn't tell you the one thing we wanted you to know for so long. And now I can't. Only he can. When the time is right." Summer faded away, looking for her lover.

 **Let me know what you guys thought. Leave a review as to how you want the next chapter to go**


	15. Chapter 15

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 15

"Yang, for Gods sake, will you go to sleep? You need to let your arm recover." Blake's head was in her pillow, trying to drown out the sounds of the hospital. Yang on the other hand, was blasting her music though her ear buds like there was no tomorrow. Yang's music of choice was always heavy metal, hip hop, rap, or country. Tonight, she had gone with heavy metal, having the volume on full blast. Yang pulled an ear bud out. "Sorry Blake, I forget about your hearing." Blake sighed. It was a known fact of the group, that Blake had above average hearing. Many people compared it to a cats hearing, but Blake was as much human as Yang. "Just go to sleep Yang, it's been a long night."

As Summer wandered around Vale, she was amazed at how little it had changed since her last time there. All the shops, the bars, the school, it was all still there. But she wasn't wandering around for sight seeing and nostalgia, she had to see someone, and fast.

As she turned a corner, she found her destination, a bar with a crow on the front.

"Milady, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. It could work, but we run the risk of them dying before the transformation is complete. I only need a few more days, and the next batch of potion will be ready."

"I'm sorry Alice, but we can't wait. With Ozpins forces increasing, we need them on our side now. I'll handle this myself. Don't worry, I have everything figured out." As the figure said this, she melted into the ground, moving towards what was a safe haven for recovering humans and Creatures.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I used Dark_Dhampir idea of the "monsters" being called Creatures, since not all mythical creature are evil in nature. Also, get ready for some darker chapters. See you later**


	16. Chapter 16

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 16

As Ozpin looked at Pyrrha, he tried to see the warrior he had met at Beacon, the girl who had helped a boy who was only hours away from being shipped back to his home, the girl who had the poster student during her years. But now, all her could see was a Siren. He had sworn to never let another human fall victim to those Creatures. But, if Pyrrha wasn't born with the Sirens curse, maybe he could turn a blind eye. She was a very kind person, and he had come to care for both teams during their time at Beacon.

He looked down at a picture of a woman. Hair black at the roots, but turning to a red at the tips, pale skin, and silver eyes. "Just this once, for you." Ozpin turned to leave, when he heard a voice. "Doesn't it bother you? What you've done?"

"I've done what I feel is right. No one can blame me for that."

"They can and you know it. What of Ruby? What do you think she'll do if she finds out what you've done?"

"She won't. The only other person who knew is dead. And once we cure Ruby, that will be the end of it."

"What if she doesn't want to be cured?"

"I'll show her. She won't think twice about it. She'll see"

* * *

As Pyrrha got into her clothes, she though back to her tail. She had come to believe that Jaune was right. Maybe she was better off with her tail back. "Pyrrha, what are you thinking about?" Pyrrha looked up at Jaune. "Oh, just what's going to happen later. I got off lucky, but what about Ruby?" Jaune shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still trying to rack my mind on a way I'm going to pay her back for what I did to her." Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll think of something Jaune. I promise."

Jaune chuckled to himself. "What did I do in a previous life to deserve a girl like you Pyrrha ? I still have no idea." Pyrrha laughed. "Maybe you were an Angel." Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes, the emerald jewels that were his. Jaune planted a kiss on Pyrrha's lips, with Pyrrha returning the kiss. As they continued, Jaune failed to notice Ozpin in the door way.


	17. Chapter 17

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 17

"Mr Ark, No!" As Ozpin threw a vial of Dust, Pyrrha suddenly felt a sense of danger. A sense of death, as she moved away from Jaune, she suddenly felt a searing pain. As she looked down, she saw a shard of Dust in her right leg. As the Dust melted, the pain intensified. As though her blood was liquid fire, and the fire burned hotter then Hellfire.

As Pyrrha screamed, Jaune moved to his girlfriend, trying to comfort her. As Pyrrha cried out in pain, Jaune looked at Ozpin. "What hell did you do to her? Make it stop." Ozpin shook his head. "Mr Ark, do you feel anything unusual? Maybe a feeling that wasn't there before?"

* * *

As Weiss looked at Ruby, she wondered if Ruby would ever wake. She grabbed her girlfriends hand, hoping to warm her back to life. "Ruby, please. Wake up. Please don't leave me." As Weiss looked at her girlfriend, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ruby's transformation could be used to their advantage. Her mother had told her stories of how a Vampire could impregnate a female, using what she called "The Moons Blessing". Weiss wondered if it was true. If so, then maybe they could have their family without trying the Dust pregnancy.

As Weiss thought about this, she failed to notice Ruby's hand close around her. "Hey honey. How long was I out?" As Weiss looked up, her face lit up like a bolt of lightning. "Ruby! Your awake, thank the Gods." As Weiss warped her hands around Ruby, Ruby could feel her fangs begin to come out. "Weiss, please." Weiss jumped back, remembering what Ozpin had said. "Once Ms Rose wakes up, tell me. I'll get her some blood that should hold her over for a few hours."

Weiss looked her girlfriend, her silver eyes almost glowing. "I should call Ozpin, he'll want to know your doing okay." As Weiss said this, a ear piercing scream filled the air. "That sounds like Pyrrha. "Come on Weiss." As Ruby got out of bed, Weiss followed her, hoping to stop whatever was happening.

* * *

As Yang and Blake ran towards Pyrrha and Jaune's room, they saw Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Nora coming towards them. "Did you guys hear it too?" Nora nodded. "As soon as we heard, we came running here. Ren thinks Pyrrha might be changing back into her Siren form." Ren nodded. "Since we've been bedridden, I took the time to do a bit of research. According to an old legend, Sirens can change from their natural form to a Human. This process is quite painful, although the pain can be dulled with wither practice and a special kind of Dust. Lets find out what's going on."

As they entered the room, they saw Pyrrha on the floor, in a puddle of blood, alongside Jaune, who was also losing blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 18

As everyone rushed towards Jaune and Pyrrha, Ruby tried her hardest to keep her thirst in check. She knew she couldn't get close, or else she may lash out again. She did wonder what had happened to Jaune and Pyrrha. From where she was standing, it looked like Pyrrha had been slashed from the waist, and Jaune had broken bones in his arms and legs, indicting he had tried to defend Pyrrha. The only question is, what had attacked them? Another monster? Grimm? Maybe even Alice? Even simple questions had a deeper meaning now that she had become a vampire.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Come on! Wake up" As Nora tried to shake them back to life, Ren tended to their wounds. Yang held Jaune up, with Blake holding Pyrrha. Ruby could only watch from the door, but she heard footsteps. "Guys, someone's coming. Get ready." As everyone readied themselves, Ruby began to wonder something. Had Ozpin tried to kill Jaune and Pyrrha. Her mother had said Ozpin couldn't be trusted. Is this what she meant?

As the figure came into view, Ruby's fears were realized. Ozpin stood before them, covered in blood, his cane blood soaked. "Oh. Everyone." Nora looked at Ozpin, a fire burning in her eyes. "Ozpin! You have some serious explaining to do. What happened here? What did you to them?" Ozpin sighed.  
I did what had to be done. Now then, Ms Rose, please come here." Ruby backed up. "No. Your not the same Ozpin we knew back in Beacon. What's happening here?" Ozpin sighed again. "And here I thought you were different Ruby. Clearly I was wrong. This confirms my theory. Your just like your mother Ruby."

Ruby froze. "What do you know about my mother? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Ozpin took something out from his pocket, something ruby thought she had lost with her mother. A small ruby, on a silver necklace. "She put up a good fight, but all Creatures are monsters." Ruby couldn't feel the clothes on her body, nor could she feel in cold tiles beneath her feet. All she could feel was a fire, burning in her soul. It was like her whole body was on fire, and her soul was the coals.

"AHHHHH!" Ruby charged at Ozpin, the gentle silver glow in her eyes replaced with a red that rivaled even Yang's eyes. As Ruby broke down a wall, everyone stood, stunned at what had happened in a few minutes. Yang's eyes glow their deep crimson. She rushed to aid her little sister, and avenge her mother. Blake looked back at Ren and Nora. "Go. We'll take care of them." As Blake ran to aid her teammates, but noticed that Weiss was missing.

Ruby let out a flurry of punches and kicks, all the while fueling her rage. All this time, her mothers killer, right under her nose. Ozpin was responsible for everything she had been though. From her depression and thoughts of suicide, to her sleepless nights, the years of pent up emotions came flooding out. Yang as in the same mind set. Summer had raised her, loved her like her own, and now she had her chance to avenge her death. As Ozpin blocked punch after punch with a move that neither Ruby or Yang could keep track of, Ozpin suddenly lunged at Ruby, performing a series of thrusts, much like a fencer, only faster. Much faster. Every time they got a lucky hit, Ozpin would five hits in.

As Ozpin fought the vampire and her sister, he knew that he should have done this when he first found them. If only he hadn't let his emotion cloud his judgment. He could have avoided this, and now he had to fend off both Rose/Xiao long sisters. He had hoped that he could get away. He didn't want to kill the others, they weren't Creatures.

As Ruby and Yang pressed on their attack, they felt a surge cold shoot past them, only to see Ozpin block a ice sickle. Ruby turned around to Weiss, Myrtenaster in hand, ready to fight for her family. "You will not harm my family Ozpin. You will not kill the few people who love me!" Ozpin suddenly knew, he had no choice but to run. He couldn't keep up with the three of them, as he turned to run, he suddenly felt something pull him back. Falling to the ground, he noticed a black fabric tied around his foot. Looking up, he saw Blake, Gambol Shroud at the ready.

Ozpin cut the fabric holding him back, and ran for the exit, hoping he could make it. He suddenly felt a gust of cold air fly past him, and he saw Ruby standing before him. As Ruby threw her fist. Ozpin tired to dodge it, but he was to slow. As he was knocked to the floor, he suddenly felt his arms behind his back, as though he was pinned against someone. Or something. As Yang approached him. As Yang readied her fists, he could tell, he wouldn't be walking away from this. At least not in this body.

"Any last words, Ozpin." Yang said Ozpin as though it left a foul taste in her mouth, and it did. But so it would be turned to sweet. Sweeter then the finest honey. Ozpin looked at Yang, as though to scold her. "Kill me, Ms Xiao Long. Do whatever you want. I will come back. I will never give up the hunt." As Ozpin finshed, Yang grabbed Ozpin's neck, and squeezed. Yang could feel the life leave Ozpin, but suddenly stopped. "You need to feed Ruby, and Ozpin needs to be punished. Enjoy it." As Yang walked away, Ruby spun Ozpin around, and let her fangs come out from their hiding place. As Ozpin looked on, he could tell that Ruby would become just like every other vampire. Ruby brought her head to Ozpins neck, and drew blood. As it entered her body, Ruby suddenly felt a surge of power enter her body, which caused to her to drain blood faster. Ruby looked into Ozpin's eyes, only to see darkness in them, the life sucked into her body.

As Ruby let Ozpin's body drop, she looked up to see Weiss standing before her. "Weiss, I-" Weiss shook her head. "I would've done the same thing Ruby." Weiss walked towards Ruby, seeing Ruby for the girl who had avenged her mother, not the monster Ozpin said she would become. Weiss warped her arms around her girlfriend. "Never leave again Ruby." Ruby returned the hug. "I promise Weiss. I'll never leave you."

As Weiss and Ruby returned to Jaune a Pyrrha's room, they saw that Jaune and Pyrrha were awake and well, only Jaune was different. Pyrrha had regained her crimson red tail, but Jaune. His blue eyes almost glowed, his skin gave off a glow that was as soft as the moon.


	19. Chapter 19

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 19

"Jaune, are you alright? You look, different." Jaune looked towards Ruby, glowing blue eyes meeting glimmering silver. "I feel stronger. Like I could level an entire hoard of Grimm. I'm not sure what I've become, but I like it." Ren looked at his friend. "We still have to be careful Jaune. We don't know what's going to happen to us. If you've transformed, that means we all will. I'm going to have to a bit of research about everyone's family history. Maybe we can start there."

Ruby nodded. "When I was in my coma, I saw my mother." Yang looked at her sister. "You saw mom? What did she say?" Ruby looked at her bloodied hands. "She warned my about Ozpin, and that we could now communicate with each other now I'm a vampire. I don't know what that means, but at least we have a clue to go off of." Ren turned to Weiss. "Weiss, what do you know of your family's history? I know you don't like talking about it, but we should have something of a clue as to what may happen to you."

Weiss looked at her arm, knowing what kind of blood ran though those veins. Cursed Blood. Vile Blood. A bloodline soaked in the blood of others. "My family's...bloodline is soaked in death and hate." She hated that word. Bloodline. Her families blood had remained unchanged for 500 years. 500 years of brother marrying their sisters, their mothers. 500 years of nothing but incest, and cursed blood, and she hated it.

"My family has a long history of using anyone of power and control, then casting them away like there nothing. One story my mother told me, one member of my family absorbed so much power, her last words were "Power overwhelming" before she became a being of pure energy. She never mentioned what she became." Everyone was shocked at this, but ruby. Weiss had told her that story years ago, to let her see how her family was nothing but a band of incestuous murderers. "I'm not sure what I'll become, but I know I'll be better then my family, though that's really not saying much."

Ren nodded. "Alright, I'll get to work on some research. Blake, I feel this will take the two of us to uncover. Jaune, Nora, keep Pyrrha company. Ruby, Weiss, you need to rest for the time being. Ruby, you should try to get some rest. Your thirst is alright now, but we need to play it safe for now." Everyone nodded at Ren's advice, and they all leave to do their tasks.

Ruby found herself in the middle of a dark Abyss. It was nothing but pure black. "Ruby." Ruby spun around to find the source of the voice, only to find nothing. "Child, you mark the last of our kind. With your gifts, you can revive our glory days. Maybe even your mother. You must find the one they call the Fall Maiden, she will tell you everything you need to know

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review about what you think. It really does help when I know if i'm doing good or i need to improve. Also, comment about what you think about everyone turning to the dark side. See you next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 20

"Weiss, have you found anything yet?" Ren looked up from his book in the hospitals library. Weiss shook her head. "All I could find was a picture of 4 people. I'm guessing they were the best hunters at the time. Oh!" Ren looked at Weiss. "What is it?" Weiss looked at Ren. One of the names of the hunters. His name was James Ironwood."

"Maybe he's an ancestor of the General?" Weiss shook her head. "No. He looks the same as our Ironwood. The hair, the outfit, even the scar. I'm starting to wonder what Ozpin had done to those around him. I'm starting to wonder what Ozpin even was."

"I'm starting to wonder that myself Weiss." As Both Ren and Weiss looked up, they saw Yang standing in the door way. "Before he died, he said "Kill me, Ms Xiao Long. Do whatever you want. I will come back. I will never give up the hunt". I'm starting to wonder if he had a trick up his sleeve or something." Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. I'm done with this book. I'm going to find something else." Ren nodded. "I'm going to head to Blake's Room, see if she's found anything"

As Weiss stood up and left, she failed to notice a woman with the same features as her looking at her from a window

* * *

"Ugh. Why can't I find anything?" Blake huffed as she put the last of her books down. She had gone though seven books, trying to find something, and all she found were mentions of a being called a Archon. The only thing she had found was that Archons are beings of pure energy and rage. Blake could only hope they never had to face one.

"Any luck Blake?" Blake looked up to see Ren in the doorway. Blake shook her head. "The only thing I could find was a little information about a race of beings called Archons. The only thing I know about them is that their beings of pure energy and rage. If we ever find one. I think the only thing we can do is run." Ren nodded. "You may want to take a look at this" Ren handed Blake a book, with a page open. "The only known Archon known to survive the Great Purge, was the most powerful, Tassadar Schnee. The final words he spoke when he lost control of his power was "Power Overwhelming" until he took his own life to spare the lands his rage." Blake couldn't take her eyes off the page. "Tassadar Schnee? Does that mean-" Suddenly a scream broke though the hospital. "Weiss" Blake jumped out of bed to find her friend.

* * *

"What happened?" The panic in Ruby's voice was as clear as day. "Ruby I don't know, bu I think I may know what Weiss will become, and it could kill us all." As Blake and Ruby ran towards Weiss's room, they saw Yang beating the door, her arm free of it's cast. "Yang, whaty are you doing?" Yang didn't stop punching the door. "Don't worry about me, just help mne break the door down." As they keep punching, Ruby had an idea. She ran down the hall, hoping this could work.

Summoning her semblance, Ruby raced towards the door at a speed so fast, she had trouble keeping track of what was where. With one kick, the door opened, only for them to find Weiss's Tiara on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Silver Eyed Blood

As Ruby held Weiss's Tiara, she tried her hardest not to tear down the hospital piece by piece. She wanted to find who had her princess and drain them dry. " _Ruby, don't let your emotions control you. Ozpin said all Creatures are monsters. Prove him wrong. Don't sink to that level._ " As Ruby calmed herself, she felt a but better. The voice was right. Ozpin had killed who knows how many creatures during his time. If she went around killing again, all she would do is prove Ozpins point. She swore she would help everyone when she left Beacon, and she planned on keeping that promise. Ruby clutched Weiss's Tiara in her hand. "Yang, get our bags ready. Ren, tell the others to get ready. We're going to find Weiss."

* * *

As Weiss awoke from her sleep, she looked around her surroundings. It looked like a world that was similar, but also very different. The very sky was a deep red, the ground a mixture of black and purple. The moon hung in the sky, fragmented. "Welcome to my home."

Weiss looked up, to find a woman standing above her. Skin as white as snow, with black veins coursing though her body, her hair in six offshoots on her head, three per side. "I apologize if my friend was a little rough." Weiss rubbed her head. "Who are you? Why am I here?" The woman walked to the edge of cliff. "Your girlfriend, Ruby. She's a vampire. Your friend Pyrrha is a Siren, or as you would know them, mermaids." Weiss was stunned. "How do you know that?" The woman looked at Weiss. "Because, years ago, my master and his brother made all the races, both living and dead. They made vampires, mermaids, and other races that your friends will become."

Weiss stood up. "Why are you doing this?" The woman looked at Weiss, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Because I want to restore the natural order of the world, and some people would deny me that. People like Ozpin, who had hunted Creatures like they were animals for thousands of years."

"You knew Ozpin?" The woman nodded. "He was once my dearest friend. Someone I trusted more then anyone. But one day, someone made me an offer. An offer I couldn't refuse. Part of that offer, involved me taking command of all Creatures."

"What was the offer?"

"He promised to bring my little sister back to life, after she had been killed by hunters."

"Who was your sister."

"She's had many names, but I think anyone in today's age would know her as Summer Rose, a great Huntress of Beacon."

* * *

"Ruby, we're ready to go." Ruby looked up to see Blake standing in the door way. "Okay Blake. I'll be there in a few minutes." Blake nodded and left to rejoin the others. Ruby looked at the moon, it's fragments reaching further from their mother. Ruby''s mother had always said that the moon was her own mother, and thus Rudy's grandmother. Ruby had never understood what her mother meant. True, both of them favored the moon over the sun, just like they preferred night time over day, but she never gave it much thought.

Ruby looked at Weiss's Tiara, it's silver frame almost glowing in the moonlight. "Hold on Weiss. I'll come for you."

* * *

"Summer, you know you can't. If you do this, and Ruby finds out, she'll never trust you again. You and I both know that she did that as a one time offer, what makes you think that she'll give you another free pass?" Summer looked at Qrow, one of four living people who knew her secret, and one of five people who kept her tied to this world. The father Ruby never knew about.

"Qrow, at this point, I'm not sure if we have much choice. With Ozpin dead, the other must already be hunting Ruby and Yang. You and I both know that Ruby is going though the most difficult time in her life. What makes you think that we have an other choice?"

Qrow took a drink from his flask. "I know you love them Summer. I do too. All I want to hold Ruby like a father. But we both know what happened to us the last time we tried to interfere. I'm not sure if I could take the guilt again." Summer put her hand on Qrows. "I know you can. For our daughter." Qrow looked at Summer, the woman who had saved his life from himself. "For Ruby." Summer nodded. "For Ruby."

* * *

"Sir, we've found the girl. She's heading south with a small party. If she keeps at her current pace, she'll be here in five or six hours."

"Very good. Order the men to keep a close eye on her, and order them to not make a move until we have her nearby." The soldier bowed. "My lord" As the soldier left, a man with white hair, with cold, blue eyes that looked like they could cut anything. "you thought you could hide forever, but you'll learn. Even if everyone you love has to be put away.

Forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Silver Eyed Blood

Chapter 22

Yang looked up at the sky, seeing the moon hang in the sky. She had wondered why the moon would sometimes break off into fragments. No one really knew why. "Yang, what are you doing?" Yang turned around to see Blake behind her. "Just thinking things over Blake."

Blake nodded. "Come on, we're getting close to Atlas territory. We have to keep moving." Yang hated coming back here. The last time they were here, they were being chased by Jacques Schnee and his personal guard. He had tried to keep Weiss from leaving Schnee Manor, so they had to break her out. If it wasn't for Winter and her own personal battalion, Yang knew they wouldn't have survived the night. Jacques Schnee was a vile man who would kill his own daughter for more power, and Yang would love nothing more then to kill him.

"Lets get out of here as fast as we can. I don't want you know who to know we're here." Blake nodded, knowing all too well how Yang felt. She knew who Yang was talking about. She wanted to leave Atlas as soon as she could, to avoid Jacques Schnee finding them and coming after them. Blake knew how cruel he could be. If he caught them, he would make their final moments a living hell. Blake looked at the moon, admiring it's beauty. Blake had felt strange the past few hours. Her senses seemed sharper, she see in the dark better. She knew she was transforming, but since she didn't feel it dangerous, she didn't feel like it was worth any worry. She ran to catch up to Yang.


	23. Chapter 23

Weiss moved quietly though the woods. Salem had allowed her to bring her friends to her home, so that she might bring out what they would become. Weiss wondered if Salem could be trusted. After Ozpin, could they really trust anyone other then themselves? Salem had claimed that Ruby's mother was her sister, but how could that be possible? Ruby was born human, and Salem claimed to be thousands of years old. So how could Summer still be Ruby's mother, and Ruby still be human?

She had plenty of questions that she wanted answered, including what she would become, but for now, she had to move. Salem had told her that her friends had entered Atlas looking for her. She knew that if her father-brother found them first, it wouldn't end well. She just prayed that she would be fast enough.

Snow crunching beneath her feet, Ruby moved forward into the cold wind of Atlas. Atlas was a place known for being covered in snow for most of the year, with only a three month summer offering them a chance for the Sun's heat. Ruby heard a twig snap behind her. She was stunned to find a deer, giving off an aura. Ruby could hear the blood running though it's veins, a steady beat filling it's body with life.

Ruby knew she had to feed. It had been close to two days since her last meal, and she was starting to slip. Ruby moved inch by inch closer to the deer, hoping to snag an easy meal. As Ruby moved closer, she could feel her thirst get the better of her. She leaped on her prey. The deer tried to run, but ran into a tree, stunning it for a bit. Ruby pinned her meal to the ground, feeling it resist beneath her. Ruby brought her fangs down on the deer, her fangs entering it's vein. Ruby began to suck the life from her prey, feeling it's blood fill her body.

Ruby could herself becoming stronger, which caused her to suck the blood from the now dead body faster, until it was nothing more then a dried husk. Ruby felt her thirst now gone, her body now brimming with strength. She felt like she could level a mountain. Ruby moved forward though the snowy forest, knowing she could handle whatever came her way.

* * *

"Nora, Nora, easy. I''m here. I'm here"' Ren hushed his girlfriend, as she tossed and turned in her sleep, clearly suffering from a nightmare. This had been a somewhat nightly occurrence very recently. Nora had been suffering from terrible nightmares ever since the encounter with Alice. "Ren" Ren looked down at his girlfriend, still turning in her sleep. "Quetzalcoatl. Ogre Battle."

* * *

"Long time no see, little sister." Salem turned around to find Summer before her. "Indeed. It's good to see you again Summer." Summer nodded in return. "Same here Salem, but I'm afraid I didn't come here to catch up on life. I have a favor to ask." Salem nodded. "You want another chance don't you?" Summer nodded. "Salem, please. I've already lost so much. I can't lose Ruby and Yang." Salem opened her hand, a small orb of energy taking form. "This makes two you owe me. If you hurry, you might catch them." Salem threw the orb at Summer, it's energy merging with hers. Summer could feel her hand take form.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha kept close together to preserve body. "This is one of many reasons why I hate Atlas. Why can't they use their Dust to make things a little warmer?" Jaune couldn't help but chuckle. "We've been though worse Pyrrha. Besides, we get to be together."

Pyrrha chuckled back. It had been a few days since her transformation, and she had started to feel dehydrated. Ren and Blake reasoned that because Sirens are a aquatic species, she'll need to swim in water every few days. But since they were in Atlas, every lake and pond was frozen over, and the ocean was deemed extremely dangerous by everyone, since it was known that the ocean was cold enough to freeze even the hottest fire Dust. Pyrrha had told Ruby that she couldn't come with her and the others all the way, since it would mean that she would be away from any suitable body of water.

Jaune and Pyrrha had followed them as much as they had, but they had to leave them to head towards the hot springs. Pyrrha promised that once she had her fill, and Jaune went with her to keep her company and keep her safe once she enters her Siren form. "Jaune, do you remember how much further it is?" Jaune nodded. "It's only another day. Once we get there, we should be able to get back to the others once we're done." Pyrrha nodded and closed her eyes, dreaming of a life where Jaune and her share a life and a family.


	24. Chapter 24

Weiss ran though the forest, hoping she could find Ruby before her father did. Based on what Salem had told her, Ruby and the others would be nearing Schnee Manor in a matter of minutes. She knew that unless she hurried, her father might just start a war, all to prove his superiority over her and her friends. "No, never again."

* * *

Ruby saw Schnee Manor though the tree line. Just seeing this forsaken place made her fangs come out. The memory of what had happened here was still fresh in her mind. The shouting of the gunmen, the Moon hanging high in the sky watching over them, the idea that she might not see another sunrise. It was all too much for the young Vampire, and she couldn't help but image what might have happened if it wasn't for Winter and her personal battalion coming to help them. Ever since then, they had made a point to avoid Atlas, for fear that Jacques might find them again, and now here she was, ready to storm the one place she never wanted to see again.

"Ruby, we still don't know if it was him. Maybe we should reconsider." Ruby thought for a second. True, Jacques had every reason to kidnap Weiss, but at the same time, he knew that if he did, they'd come for her. But maybe that's what he wanted. He wanted them dead. "Your right Ren, lets get out of here." Both Ruby and Ren moved to leave, until they were meet with gun barrels.

* * *

Nora looked to the sky. She had felt a pressure on her chest since last night. She knew that whatever was coming wasn't good. She had felt something grow inside of her. She knew that soon she would transform, she only hoped it wouldn't be dangerous for everyone.

" **BANG!** " Nora looked up to see Ruby and Ren running, SDC guards behind them. "Everyone, run! Nora, get Blake and yang out of here." Nora shook her head. "Ren, I'm, not leaving you." Nora activated her hammer, ready to fight. One SDC guard grinned. "I can't wait to see what part of you he cuts off. Come on boys."

Nora swung her hammer, hitting two guards and knocking them back. The leader took aim at her, but Ren swiped at him with Stormflower. Ruby brought Crescent Rose to it's scythe form, ready to fight. "BOOM" They looked behind them to see Yang, her hair burning a blue fire like a beacon in the night. "Who wants to fight the Luna Phoenix?"

Weiss ran towards the gunshots. She prayed that she would be fast enough. She couldn't bear to lose her family. She wouldn't let her mothers fate be theirs. "RUBY! I'm coming!" Weiss leaped from a tree branch, landing smack in the middle of a firefight.

* * *

Weiss brought her sword to a guard's throat. She hated taking a human's life, but she knew that the guards weren't fully human, and even then, her father would never stop hunting them otherwise. As the blade pierced his throat, he looked at her, a look of thanks in his eyes. The guard fell to the ground, lifeless.

Ruby brought Crescent Rose out, and swung at a guard, with so much force it created a force wave. As the guard was knocked to the ground, Ruby went for the kill. Bringing her fangs to his neck, she drained to the half human dry, leaving only a dried husk like the deer. Nora brought Magnhild down on the earth, creating a shock wave, sending 5 guards to the ground. Ren sued Stormflower to pick off two, it's blades cutting deep into the flesh. Blake used Gambol Shroud's blade to cut a guards head clean off, the head rolling down the hill.

Yang used her new powers to send a pillar of fire into the air, taking 10 guards with it, burning them to ashes. As the guards tried to shoot her, she shot a fire orb back at them, searing the flesh off the bones, leaving only steaming skeletons. As Weiss slew the last guard, she looked at Ruby, she had done it. She had saved her friends.

"BANG!" A shot rang out the air, and struck Ren in the chest. "BANG!" Another shot rang out, striking Ruby in the breast. "You've come back to me Weiss." Weiss looked at the top of a nearby hill, seeing the cold, imposing figure of Jacques Schnee, handgun in hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Nora ran over to Ren, as he had his hand over his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "You and your friends were fools to come back here, you child." Ruby looked at the man she had hated for more years then she could count. The man who had made her girlfriends life a living hell, the same man who had almost taken her life. "You couldn't keep me from Weiss even if you had an army protecting her. I will always come for her."

Jacques looked at his greatest mistake, the girl who had caused him nothing but grief. "Let you and your friends live is my greatest failure. But now, I can erase that failure. One last bullet, to kill one last worthless girl. How fitting." Jacques took aim. "Goodbye, miss Rose." Suddenly, a slash rang out from the night sky. Jacques roared in pain, as he held the stump where his arm used to be. Before all of them, was a figure clad in white, eyes glowing a brilliant silver. "you stay away from my daughters." Jacques looked at the figure in fury. "Kill them all!"

Ruby swung Crescent Rose at a guard, taking off his head. Yang summoned a fire pillar, and swung it like a sword, scorching the earth around them, as well five guards. Blake threw Gambol Shroud at a guard, rapping the ribbon around another. With one quick swing, the head of one guard fell off, and the neck of the other was snapped.

Weiss summoned ice Dust from Myrtenaster, and shot it at a group of guards killing them all and dropping them to the ground.

Nora, enraged, screamed an ear piercing scream. Two purple wings suddenly erupted from her back, and her eyes glowed a deep purple. Raising her hand to the heavens, a great lighting bolt struck a group of guards, turning them to ash.

Weiss fired one last shot of ice Dust at the last of the guards, ending the seemly endless tide. Weiss turned to see her father on the ground, bleeding and near death. "You can't do this! I am the Leader of the SDC! I am more then you will ever be!" The white cloaked figure shook her head. "Your a monster. Nothing more." Weiss stepped into her fathers line of sight. "This is it father. Goodbye" Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into her fathers heart, and watched as the light left his eyes.

Everyone turned to the cloaked figure, who had helped them. Ruby approached her. "Who are you?"

"REN!" Everyone turned to see Nora holding Ren, his body limp, and lifeless. Tears staining her skirt, Nora cried as she held the most important person in her life, an anger bubbling inside of her. The cloaked figure stepped towards Ren's broken and bloody body. "I'm sorry." Nora, full of sadness, screamed one last time, holding her love, as the earth held her, trying to warm Ren back to life, hoping there could be a way to bring him back.


End file.
